all of the lights
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Bersinarlah seperti permata-permata di langit, Sayang. / mereka dibutakan oleh cahaya terang glamor dunia.


**sinopsis: **bersinarlah seperti permata-permata di langit, Sayang. / mereka dibutakan oleh cahaya terang glamor dunia.**  
>warning: <strong>fail angst. kekerasan. bahasa. strong T. Absurd.  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>vocaloid © yamaha; judul © kanye west (lagu berjudul sama)**  
>an: **karena saya lagi suka-sukanya baca&nulis angst + drama, saya nulis ini :D & ini sebagai fic perayaan karena saya naik kelas xD bulan juli resmi deh saya naik kelas 3 SMP OTL saya juga bakal bikin fic miku-centric dengan gaya tulis seperti di bawah ;) oh, dan baris terakhir berdasarkan character item-nya Meiko. anda pasti ngerti (mungkin...) oke, dan ini cukup parah ._. tampaknya gua emang suka menyiksa karakter akhir-akhir ini -_-

* * *

><p>:::::<p>

all of the l i g h t s  
>( mereka hidup di bawah glamor dunia )<p>

:::::

* * *

><p> hatsune miku, _thequeenoftheworld_ /

Hatsune Miku adalah suatu **k e s e m p u r n a a n**. Matanya besar seperti boneka dan biru seperti langit cerah, kulitnya seperti boneka keramik Cina, dan rambutnya terpelintir dengan **s e m p u r n a**. Bukankah ia cantik seperti Aphrodite?

Dan ia juga penuh dengan talenta! Akting? Cek. Menari? Cek. Menyanyi? Tentu saja.

Suaranya jernih & tinggi & semuanya terasa benar.  
>Gerak tariannya begitu tajam &amp; lentur &amp; semuanya terasa benar.<br>Ekspresinya begitu cantik & begitu jelek & semuanya terasa benar.

Bukankah seorang b i n t a n g harus punya banyak bakat agar bertahan di _d u n i a p e r t u n j u k a n ?_ Kalau itu _benar, _itu berarti ia sudah menjadi seorang b i n t a n g. Semua orang juga sudah memujanya seperti **R A T U D U N I A **(_world is m i n e, baby. keep that in your m i n d._)

Ia berdiri di panggung dan memainkan beberapa adegan suatu drama dan tepukan tangan langsung MEMBAHANA di aula sekolah, membuat seluruh badannya langsung melayang ke langit, melupakan apa yang ada di tanah. (ia tak mau berada di n e r a k a dunia; s u r g a dunia lebih cocok untuk seorang b i n t a n g seperti dirinya.)

Mata menutup dan semua yang ia dengar adalah tepukan tangan menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya. Mata terbuka dan yang ia tahu adalah ia ingininginingin mendengar semua orang bertepuk tangan _hanya _untuknya. Dan ia benar-benar cintacintacinta dengan ini.

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan lagi dan meminta tanda tangannya dan ia kembali merasakan s u r g a dunia karena ia selaluselaluselalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. (oh, benarkah? bukannya tangisan p e l a n g i selalu keluar dari kedua matamu yang cantik saat orang-orang bertepuk tangan pada orang lain?)

Dan semua **k e s e m p u r n a a n **itu pun terlepas dari ujung jarinya secara perlahan-lahan (DUNIA INI MILIKKU, SAYANG. JANGAN BAWA SEMUA INI DARIKU). Tapi semua kilauan itu tetap saja bersinar terang seperti biasanya.

Hatsune Miku adalah seorang bintang yang begitu **sempurna **dan akan selalu begitu walaupun ia berakhir di koran-koran dengan tulisan: MAYAT SENSASI IDOLA REMAJA DITEMUKAN DI PANGGUNG SEKOLAH SENI VOCALOID. DIDUGA BUNUH DIRI.

(polisi tidak menemukan _glitter _ bertaburan di pergelangan tangannya, hanya ada darahdarahdarah yang warnanya begitu jelek menetes jatuh dari pergelangan tangannya.)

* * *

><p> kagamine rin, _littlemissstar _/

Ia seseorang yang sempurna juga (tapi tidak sesempurna sang RATU DUNIA, **Hatsune Miku**).

Ia sama saja dengan Miku: sama-sama cantik, sama-sama bertalenta.

Suaranya jernih & tinggi & semuanya terasa benar.  
>Gerak tariannya begitu tajam &amp; lentur &amp; semuanya terasa benar.<br>Ekspresinya begitu cantik & begitu jelek & semuanya terasa benar.  
>Tapi glamor dunia telah memilih untuk menyinari Miku dengan semua kilauannya yang begitu bercahaya, meninggalkannya di belakang tempat kegelapan ingin meraihnya.<p>

Tiap kali suara tepuk tangan MEMBAHANA untuk Hatsune j.a.h.a.n.a.m. Miku, ia merasakan lukalukaluka tergores di hatinya. Miku turun dari panggung dan berteriak histeris, _kau lihat aktingku tadi? Hebat! _ Ia ingin menjerit, _itu semua harusnya untukku, brengsek! _namun ia tetap tersenyumtersenyumtersenyum dan bersikap bahagia untuknya seperti layaknya seseorang yang mendukung penuh sahabatnya (_dia seorang A-K-T-R-I-S, Sayang. tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di balik senyum itu)._

Dan saat Hatsune Miku ditemukan di panggung Sekolah Seni Vocaloid, kehabisan darah, ia langsung mengecat kukunya dengan kuteks berwarna kuning emas yang begitu berkilau seperti lampu Hollywood. Tawa orang gila mulai meninggalkan celah bibirnya karena ia tahu glamor dunia akan menyinarinya dengan cahaya seterang bintang di langit. ( _s h i n e o n m e , d a r l i n g . _)

Ia siap menggantikan posisi Hatsune Miku sebagai **R A T U D U N I A .**

Selamat tinggal, Miku tersayang. Sampaikan salamku pada iblis yang akan mengantarmu menuju neraka.

* * *

><p> kagamine len, _misterhandsome _/

Oh, lihat dia. Bukankah ia seorang pemuda yang tampan?

Rambut pirang keemasan yang bersinar seperti matahari, gigi putihnya yang bersinar seperti permata di langit, kedua iris _aquamarine _yang bersinar seperti laut yang ditimpa matahari musim panas. Wajahnya begitu **s e m p u r n a .**

Perempuan yang menemuinya otomatis _jatuh cinta _padanya, langsung mengiriminya surat-surat penuh kata-kata cinta ( b e r l e b i h a n ), melayangkan ciuman penuh cinta ( e w ), dan berceloteh bahwa ia jatuh cinta padanya ( o m o n g k o s o n g ).

Karena itu, Kagamine Len menjadi ahli dalam mematahkan hati perempuan-perempuan itu dan menyimpannya dalam peti harta karun dan menenggelamkannya ke dalam lautan bernama Selamat Tinggal, Cinta.

Ia tak mempedulikan hal itu. Toh ia tak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta sejati walaupun surat-surat cinta memenuhi laci meja belajarnya, semuanya ditulisi dengan: Untuk, Kagamine Rin.

(oh, lihat! lihat! ia jatuh cinta pada **saudara kembarnya **sendiri. bukankah hidupnya begitu i r o n i s ?)

Semuanya adalah menjadi seorang aktor, dan akting selalu memanipulasi semuanya. Ia hanya perlu mengganti topengnya dari topeng sedih ke topeng marah ke topeng gembira dan semua topeng lainnya. Sungguh, wajahnya hanya seonggok kulit yang lahir dari kerang.

Mungkin ia hanya perlu menggali kulitnya dengan kukunya, menggigit lidahnya keras-keras sampai darah mengalir turun ke tenggorokannya, dan luka itu pun terbakar di tenggorokannya. Seperti darah yang begitu asin dan wiski yang pernah ia minum bersama Meiko.

(lupakan saja dia. Rin tak pernah memalingkan wajahnya ke arahmu; ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi dirinya yang sudah menjadi seorang **R A T U D U N I A **.)

* * *

><p> shion kaito, _acircusfreak _/

Orang aneh. Kekanak-kanakan. Terlalu berbeda. Oh, _please_, ia seorang aktor (bukan, bukan―seorang orang sirkus sinting).

Kulitnya seperti es krim vanili dan itu selalu membuatnya menjerit senang karena ia orang sinting yang terobsesi dengan es krim (es krim di sana, es krim di situ, di mana-mana ada es krim―_aku tidak mau melepaskanmu es krim tersayang_). Ia selalu menyantap es krim ::penghilangrasasakit:: tiga hari sekali, dan menggenggam erat boneka es krim dua puluh empat jam sehari, tujuh hari seminggu ( oh, jadi itu sebabnya badanmu kurus sekali? d a s a r s i n t i n g ).

Semua orang di **Sekolah Seni Vocaloid** pun langsung berbisik, bahkan berkata langsung di depannya bahwa ia aneh&sinting&tolol. Namun bibir bernodakan es krim vanili masih saja menyunggingkan senyum dan tertawa seperti semuanya baik-baik saja karena ia Shion Kaito dan Shion Kaito tak pernah sedih akan sesuatu (mungkin, jika es krimnya jatuh di lantai atau persediannya sudah habis). Ia memandangi jamnya dan berteriak _woops! waktunya makan es krim! _ dan memandangi orang-orang, bertanya, _apa kalian juga mau es krim_?

Mereka pun menemukannya dengan es krim menggumpal di mulutnya, bekas-bekas luka berwarna biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, kulit vanilinya dinodai oleh sirup stroberi yang begitu merahmerahmerah, di dadanya ada sendok es krim yang begitu tajamtajamtajam seperti ujung gunting. Sayangnya matanya tak lagi menerima warna-warna yang indah itu, digantikan oleh lorong gelap yang tak mempunyai arah dan dinding dan lantai.

Sepertinya orang tuanya tak perlu melemparkan anaknya masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa.

(dan sungguh, apa maksud dari semua itu? ia tak mengerti.)

* * *

><p> megurine luka, _missnobody_ /

Tak ada orang yang mengingatnya. Gurunya jarang menyebutkan namanya saat murid-murid sedang diabsen. Murid-murid di kelasnya juga jarang mengajaknya ke kantin atau pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Bahkan orang tuanya jarang datang ke kamarnya dan mengucapkan _selamatmalamsayang_.

Ia langsung menjadi tipe anak yang memojok di pojok kelas & duduk sendirian saat jam makan siang telah tiba & menyendiri di antara tumpukan buku sastra (dan seorang pun hanya berjalan melewatinya seakan-akan ia hanya seorang hantu).

Melihat itu, orang tuanya langsung memasukkannya ke **Sekolah Seni Vocaloid**. Ia begitu bingung kenapa ia berada di sekolah yang tingkat keaktifan siswanya begitu tinggi sedangkan ia adalah anak yang lebih memilih membaca Pride & Prejudice karya Jane Austen. Kepalanya begitu pusing saat orang-orang memasang topeng di wajahnya dan bergerak aktif dan senyum ::akutakpunyamasalah:: terlukis di topeng mereka.

**Sekolah Seni Vocaloid **adalah o m o n g k o s o n g_, _tertulis dengan jelas di bagian depan buku tulisnya. Itu memang benar. Sekolah ini menyimpan semua kebohongan-kebohongan yang disembunyikan oleh sinar seterang matahari yang bernamakan** G-L-A-M-O-R**.

Ia tahu ia tak akan pernah c.o.c.o.k. dengan sekolah ini seperti **minyak&air**.

(namun ada tulisan _aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang dikenali di dunia ini, seperti Jane Austen,_ di belakang buku tulisnya.)

Siapa yang mengingat Megurine Luka? Tidak ada.

[ _The End _ ]

* * *

><p> kamui gakupo, _misterkingwannabe _/

Pertama kali ia menyentuh pedang, ia langsung jatuh cinta. Warnanya cokelat, terbuat dari kayu, ukurannya pas untuk tangannya yang bernodakan debu&darah&kesendirian. Ia mengayunkan pedang dengan sepenuh hati.

Ia mengambil pedang kayu kecil itu ke rumah dan langsung memeluknya seperti perempuan memeluk boneka Hello Kitty-nya. Setiap pagi ia mengayunkan pedangnya, berpura-pura menjadi seorang samurai yang ada di TV, yang gerakannya begitu tajam dan lincah dan wow! mengagumkan.

Melihat itu, ayahnya selalu memaksanya untuk berlatihberlatihberlatih (dan ia menerimanya begitu saja). Memar-memar langsung membekas di bagian tubuhnya, setiap hari, setiap saat, seakan-akan memar-memar itu langsung menjadi bergabung dengan kulitnya, menodai kulit putihnya dengan warna biru&ungu&hitam (jelekjelekjelek). Ayahnya yang memberikan memar-memar itu dan ia tak peduli. Namun saat ayahnya memukul ibunya dengan pedang kayu dan membuat wajah ibunya bonyok, ia tahu ayah & ibu tidak saling mencintai.

Ia langsung jadi anak yang nakal. Matanya terlalu sering merekam adegan kekerasan itu; dan otaknya juga terlalu sering memutar adegan itu.

Dan, **BUM! **Di **Sekolah Seni Vocaloid**, ia langsung menjadi sang P E N G U A S A.

Siapa anak baru di sekolah itu harus berurusan dengannya, merasakan _sedikit _luka dari pedangnya.

Ia tak peduli dengan hukuman & sanksi yang pernah ia terima dari semua guru itu. Ia hanya ingin menandakan sesuatu di tubuh seseorang bahwa ia menjadi begini karena orang tuanya (inisalahayah. inisalahibu. semuanyasalahmereka). Ia tidak punya lagi yang namanya h.a.t.i.

Kau mau **bukti**nya?

Ia tertawa seperti orang sinting saat polisi menggiringnya ke mobil patroli, menatap tubuh tanpa nyawa milik Shion Kaito, gunting menancap di dadanya. Bagus, bagus. Tidakterdengar lagi suara tawa sialan milik orang yang terlalu terobsesi dengan es krim itu. Ia tertawatertawatertawa sampai paru-parunya menjerit meminta udara segar.

Lalu ia berteriak pada dunia, _Ini salah Ayah! Ini salah Ibu! Ini salah mereka berdua karena menikah tanpa cinta! Mereka berdua bodoh! _

Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada s e m u a h a l y a n g p e r n a h k a u k e t a h u i d i d u n i a i n i .

* * *

><p> sakine meiko, _whothehellisshe?_ /

Siapa dia? Oh, Sakine Meiko. Bukankah ia seorang remaja yang kerjanya cuma mabuk-mabukan dan memperlihatkan bakat sialannya di atas meja kelab-kelab yang berbau wiski dan asap rokok yang menyembunyikan semua fakta dunia? Cih, seorang perempuan nakal. N a k a l N a k a l N a k a l .

Buang Sakine Meiko dari daftar ini. Perempuan nakal tak diperlukan di d u n i a p e r t u n j u k a n .

Memangnya apa yang bisa kau**harap**kan dari seorang perempuan nakal sepertinya?


End file.
